Tan oscuro el engaño del hombre
by Kurai-Kudo
Summary: Un lemon fic Ita Hina bastante tenebroso, aunque también con sus trozos de humor, romanticismo, drama y...erotismo.Dadle una oportunidad dejadme reviews onegai! :P
1. Capítulo 1:Aprisionamiento

Cap 1: aprisionamiento

En una noche en Konoha…

-Itachi sama, ¡¿no habíamos terminado ya?!

-cállate…ve volviendo.

-¿pero a donde vais?

-…

había venido a Konoha a observar a mi hermano, como avanzaba el sello maldito ke Orochimaru le hizo…en cierto modo…a mi también me aplicó una maldición… pensó el hombre poseedor del mangekyou sharingan

-pero pueden descubrirnos si nos quedamos aquí todavía más tiempo…Itachi sama…

-por eso te digo ke vuelvas, Kisame, cobarde.

-…de acuerdo desaparece

todo el rato que había estado observando a su hermano, una presencia le molestaba, le había hecho perder la concentración en varias ocasiones…esa presencia era la de una joven, no estaba ahí en ese momento, pero la había visto más veces y había quedado la imagen de su inocencia en su mente…y no podía quitársela. Decidió avanzar hacia donde estuviera la joven, pensaba llevarla a Akatsuki, por las buenas o a la fuerza, pero no pensaba dejarla escapar…en esto llegó a su casa, se deslizó a la habitación de la joven en un momento, miró hacia la cama, la joven parecía dormir tranquilamente, eso haría las cosas más fáciles, era cogerla y llevársela…se acercó a la cama, miró a la joven, dormida angelicalmente entre esas las ropas de cama. La destapó y la joven de ojos blancos murmuró dormida entre sueños, esa voz dulce y suave, tan solo el murmuro de esa cálida voz ya le hacía perder la razón…observó su rostro, calmado, durmiendo con una inocente sonrisa, las duras facciones de Itachi cambiaron por una tierna expresión mezclada con deseo…se sentó en la cama al lado de Hinata, acariciándole la mejilla suavemente y acercó lentamente su cara a la de ella…y sus labios. La besó, sintiendo el calor de unos labios suaves y tiernos, aunque solo fuera un beso…sentir aquello con esa chica le pareció más. La chica abrió los ojos, vio una cara de un individuo casi encima de ella, entre sus dos fuertes brazos aprisionaba su cuerpo. Asustada y enfadada se soltó de los labios de él, ke la miraba fijamente, su rostro había vuelto a ser el mismo, enfadado y posesivo, dispuesto como fuera a conseguir algo, ese algo era la persona ke ahora mismo tenía delante…

-¿ke has venido a hacer? la chica se retiró unos pasos hasta que chocó con el cabezal de la cama y ella sola se sobresaltó, asustada, avergonzada y confundida por el rápido latido de su corazón en ese instante…Itachi no se molestó en levantarse de la cama y aún sentado en ella deslizó una mano por las sábanas, suaves, enloquecido por el aroma del cuerpo de la joven se fue acercando a ella, quería volver a sentir el tacto de esos suaves labios ke le habían cautivado…estaba bien cerca de la atemorizada chica, apresada entre los brazos de él a cada lado de su cuerpo cuando ella sacó un kunai de debajo la mesilla y intentó herirle, el le sujetó la muñeca con fuerza, mirando lo delicada ke era en realidad, ke esa muñeca podía romperse con facilidad, ke esa ninja era en realidad una chica llena de inocencia, algo ke él ya no podría recuperar jamás…la joven soltó un quejido de dolor cuando el torció un poco su muñeca, haciendo presión para que ella soltara el kunai.

-si no lo sueltas te la rompo dijo con palabras frías

-je…

Hinata soltó el kunai y se deshizo del agarro de él, preparándose para activar el byakugan, pero Itachi se adelantó y activó el sharingan en un momento a la vez ke sujetaba por el mentón a Hinata, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos y al instante cayó dormida, Itachi la sujetó entre sus brazos, se levantó de la cama, cogiéndola en brazos mientras ella estaba en su sueño, dormida, indefensa…al final parecía ke tenía lo que quería y solo faltaba volver…


	2. Capítulo 2: Inicio de conflicto

cap.2: inicio de conflicto

el poseedor del sharingan salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia la salida de Konoha en silencio, topándose con algunos chunnins, a los que dejó inconscientes a uno de un par de patadas y a otro ke le miró a los ojos asustado, le durmió con el sharingan. Eso puede ke más adelante le retrasara un poco, le perseguirían al saber ke se había llevado a la Souke en cuanto despertaran…se apresuró en salir de ahí y estuvo alejándose de Konoha hasta ke llegó a el bosque de la aldea del trueno…había anochecido ya al llegar hasta ahí…sería mejor pasar la noche allí y seguir a la mañana…miró alrededor con la chica cargada en su hombro y la dejó en el suelo cuidadosamente. La chica murmuró algo en voz baja, moviendo una pierna, cosa ke hizo ke el camisón se le levantará un poco, dejando ver más esas piernas blancas y finas…sentía el mismo aroma de ella, empezaba a sentir el mismo deseo al mirarla… ¿porque? Por esa niña…no iba a echar a perder todos sus planes…sacó un kunai y se agachó a su lado, acercando el kunai al cuello de la joven. Lo apoyó en su yugular, miró su cuello y el pulso en él…su respiración era normal…la chica ya debería haber despertado… ¿quizás era algo psicológico? Sabía de la debilidad de esa chica…no servía para nada ella sola. Con un dedo con los que sujetaba el kunai rozó su piel, fina y tersa, pero fría…¿qué hacía mirándola tanto? Debería haberla matado ya…giró el kunai poniendo la punta en el cuello de la chica haciéndole una pequeña punzada ke al instante empezó a sangrar…la chica soltó un leve quejido pero todavía no despertaba…el joven Uchiha se alejó y cogió algunas ramas que estaban tiradas en el suelo y encendió un fuego. Miró a la chica con los mismos ojos fríos de siempre, la cogió en brazos y se sentó cerca del fuego, colocando la cabeza de la chica encima de sus piernas. Observaba su rostro, inconsciente pero con la misma expresión inocente de siempre. Después levantó la vista y se quedó mirando hacia el fuego, este se reflejaba en sus ojos negros…de pronto la chica se movió un poco y habló

-¿por qué no me has matado? Porque te has preocupado por si tenía pulso, por si mi cuerpo estaba frío…eres el asesino del clan Uchiha…de tu propio clan.

-no te he matado…porque muerta no me sirves de nada.

-¿y el apoyarme en tus rodillas¿Que tiene eso ke ver con tus planes?

-…

Itachi no respondió, simplemente levantó el cuerpo de la chica casi liviano y la sentó en sus rodillas, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y le acercó los labios lentamente, la joven se ruborizó por el gesto y inmediatamente se levantó, corriendo hacia el río ke había allí, pensaba tirarse dejando ke la corriente la llevara, esperando ke no la ahogara, pero siempre sería mejor ke terminar siendo parte de unos planos de destrucción…iba a lanzarse al agua pero al momento fue empujada hacia atrás. Debió haberlo supuesto…su velocidad era mucho más ke la de ella, de repente se sintió rodeada por los brazos de él, aprisionada por su cuerpo firmemente, la joven se ruborizó ante el contacto, por sentirse rodeada otra vez por ese cuerpo firme y fuerte como antes en su dormitorio…cuando la había dormido con el sharingan…su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, su cuerpo sentía calor por el contacto…Itachi se fijó en el rubor en las pálidas mejillas de la chica y puso su mano en el muslo de ella, levantándole el camisón, avanzando hacia su intimidad, en sus ojos ahora con el sharingan escondido se reflejaba pasión y deseo. Hinata soltó un suspiro con un ligero gemido por las caricias y se abrazó a él, él levantó su frágil cuerpo y la joven enredó sus piernas en la cintura de él, cruzándolas en la espalda. El Uchiha bajó la cabeza y la besó con lengua, ella respondió a su beso, cada vez sentía mas calor, al igual ke el, ke le subía lentamente la camisa de dormir, besándola ahora por el cuello y bajando hasta su pecho, ella temblaba, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo…el dejó de besarla y la miró a los ojos, los tenía entrecerrados y respiraba deprisa…la dejó en el suelo de pie, cambiando su mirada otra vez por la fría de siempre…

-... ¿ke pasa?

-…-el no respondió nada y se quitó la capa, colocándola encima del cuerpo de ella.

-¿eh?

-colócatela bien. Parece ke no pero abriga…y estás con fiebre. Quédate cerca del fuego. Mañana partiremos estés bien o no. Duérmete.

-hai…-el cuerpo de la joven todavía ardía, era verdad ke tenía fiebre, pero no era por eso tan solo…aún sentía el calor y el tacto de los besos del Uchiha en sus labios y su piel…pero ahora debía pensar en descansar nada más…se tumbó al lado del fuego y cerró los ojos.-

-…-el Uchiha al ver ke se ponía para dormir se sentó apoyado en un árbol y se tapó con el sombrero.-

-…¿se habrá dormido?pensó la joven podría…aprovechar para matarle…o para huir…se incorporó, mirando en dirección hasta donde estaba unos segundos y se levantó, al ver ke parecía dormido…con la cabeza inclinada…aunque el sombrero le tapaba los ojos…se alejó unos pasos de él, pensando andar hasta perderle de vista y luego huir rápido…volviendo a Konoha…de repente notó algo pasando por al lado de su cara y clavarse en un árbol enfrente de ella. Un kunai. Debió haber supuesto ke en realidad no dormía…se dio la vuelta temblando levemente y le vio. Ahí, sentado al pie del árbol. Pero se había quitado el sombrero y ahora la miraba directamente a los ojos, con expresión amenazadora…

-ven aquí. No me hagas venir por ti. ¿Creías que podrías huir? Va, ven.

-…-ella no dijo nada y volvió al lado del fuego y se sentó allí, mirando el fuego y como ardía consumiendo la madera…pensó ke quizás su vida sería arrebatada con esa misma facilidad si consideraban ke no servía para nada…se tumbó de lado mirando el fuego todavía y con la capa puesta…considerando ke la única forma de ke la salvarán era ke vinieran a buscarla o sus amigos o los ninjas de la aldea…era a lo único a lo ke podía aferrarse…y mantener la esperanza, ya ke no estaba sola…susurró unos nombres antes de cerrar los ojos y no decir nada mas…-Sakura…Kurai…venid por favor… -pensó-


	3. Capítulo 3: una nueva aparición

Cap. 3: una nueva aparición, ¡¡la neko Sensei del erotismo!! (¿?)

dos jóvenes caminaban por Konoha tranquilamente, mirando tiendas y sobretodo bares

-Kurai, mira esta tienda w

- - pero prefiero la otra, Sakura.

- m…me falta algo.

-u.u' yo estoy preocupada por Hinata. A saber donde estará ese prototipo loco de hermana pequeña que tengo.

-bueh, seguro no es nada…

-…tengo un mal presentimiento. Iré a comprobar una cosa, ¿te vienes?

-si hay acción de por medio vale.

-creo que de la peligrosa, jejeje…

-vamos pues…

Sakura y yo nos encaminamos hacia las afueras de Konoha, sin apenas prestar atención al grito que nos pegó uno de los vigilantes de la zona por la que salimos.

-¿no notas nada raro, Sakura?

-no…la presencia de Hinata. Y la de otro ninja. ¿Y tú?

-…noto tres presencias.

-¿¿tres?? Inner Sakura: ¿¿como puede ser que note otra presencia que yo no?? ¿Kurai, seguro que no te lo imaginas? nn

-no. La noto muy fuerte. Las otras mas lejanas…

-¿sabes de quien son las demás?

-…

-Kurai.

-w mira, un árbol.

-¡¡¡deja el puto árbol y contéstame!!!!

-voy a subir w

- ¡¡¡respóndeme!!!

me subí al árbol, intentando ver rastro de Hinata desde allí…y su secuestrador. En cambio vi algo peludo y largo colgando de una rama más alta, así que tiré de ello…

-uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! ¡¡¡Animal!!!

-OxO anda, ¡si habla y todo esta cola!

- ¡¡¡no soy una cola!!!! ¡¡¡Y suelta ya!!! me aparta la mano ¿se puede saber que hacéis aquí…?

- estoy en un árbol.

-eso ya lo veo ¬¬ baja http://panciera.eu/trash/blog/dogfood.jpg

- w estamos buscando a una amiga nuestra. Se llama Hinata…yo soy Kurai y ella es Sakura.

- ola

-pues yo me llamo Puxi ¬w¬ ¿decís que buscas a una chica llamada Hinata…?

-sí. Aquí tienes una foto de ella…

pues no sé si me creeréis, ¡pero yo la conozco!

¿De qué?

Pues o.o siempre viene aquí, diciéndome que venere el elefante rosa con ella y me trae un cartel…lo pega en cualquer lado y hacemos el payaso venerándolo. Me parece que viene emporrada, me cae bien xD

No…ella es así. Cree que de verdad existe… -.- la corté yo.

-.- seh corroboró Sakura.

O.o ¡waw así todavía mola mas!

Lo que tú digas, ¡¡¿¿la has visto??!!

Sí, pero no le he dicho nada porque iba con un tío que estaba muy bueno.

¡¡¡Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaka!!! ¿cómo no has hecho nada?, ¡se la lleva obligada!

Er…yo no diría tanto, puesto que les he visto liándose.

¡¡¡¡Que dices!!!! ¡¡¡Seguro que además la está forzando!!! ¡Maldito perro sarnoso asqueroso asesino desgraciado! (vale, ahí me he desahogado -w-)

cálmate Kurai :jaja: ¡venga vamos! ¿Hacía donde han ido?

Yo también vengo, ¡os guiaré!

¡Está bien!

echamos a correr las tres persiguiendo el rastro de Hina y su secuestrador

en otro lado…

El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha ya llevaba a la heredera del clan Hyuuga en sus hombros saltando de árbol en árbol, alejándose cada vez más de las tres jóvenes que se disponían a rescatarle, el cuerpo de la Hyuuga estaba frío, cada vez más…

maldita, si te mueres te dejo aquí mismo.

la joven no le oía, pues estaba en estado de inconsciencia

Sakura…Momoko, Kurai…

…nadie vendrá a ayudarte. Y si lo hace mataré a quien sea.

al cabo de andar un rato, diviso un pueblecito, no muy amplio, solo tenía de diez a once casas…

maldita mocosa, si no fuera porque te necesitamos…que asco.

la cogió en brazos y preguntó a los aldeanos donde había un médico. Le indicaron donde y en un movimiento fugaz se plantó en la puerta, golpeándola con fuerza, cosa que hizo que el medico, un hombre al parecer de unos treinta y cinco años, abriera…

le sucede algo, ¿señor…?

Visite a esta chica.

Lo siento señor, hoy…

¡¡ya me ha oído!!

Ha…hai, pase…deje la chica ahí…

le mostró un sofá, algo raído, la dejó ahí, viendo de pie al doctor observar a la joven y examinarla

-…es solo una fiebre…necesita medicarse, si no podría morir.

-entonces déme medicina.

- diez mil yenes el pote señor…

- ¿bromeas? Podrás dar gracias si sales con vida…

-…es…está bien…

el Uchiha sin miramientos se llevó el mayor de los frascos y cogió a la joven, saliendo de la casa del doctor

-re… ¡recuerde que necesita también entrar en calor!

- …cierra la puerta de golpe

anduvo un rato, hasta llegar a las afueras de ese pueblo, con la joven heredera en su hombro, inconsciente y cada vez mas baja de temperatura, hasta que encontró una vieja cabaña, entró en ella, parecía estar en condiciones…dejó a la joven en una butaca que tenía algo de polvo y se acercó a la chimenea, haciendo un jutsu para encenderla, cogió la butaca y acercó la joven al fuego, quedándosela mirando

-…que molestia…

se colocó delante de la joven, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás, y desabrochándole un poco la capa le hizo tragar el jarabe, tapándole la nariz, la joven tragó, la simple dosis, que le tocaba, una cucharada…pasaron un par de horas, y parecía que entraba en calor, pero no despertaba, ni nada…solo entraba en calor, pero su palidez era la misma, y la joven parecía respirar menos cada minuto que pasaba…el Uchiha estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante esa situación…


	4. Capítulo 4: Parte del Plan

Cap. 4: parte del plan…

-maldita mocosa…el Uchiha la agarró el cuello de la capa, levantándola y agitándola en el aire, para después tirarla de mala manera en el suelo, pero la joven seguía sin responder a nada…harto, el Uchiha se agachó y le susurro algo al oído…

una joven de cabello negro azabache abrió los ojos despacio, unos ojos blancos, la heredera del clan Hyuuga miró a su alrededor…parecían los restos de una ciudad destruida…además ahí no había nadie, solo ella…miraba detrás de los muros, que antes eran casas, intentando encontrar a alguien, pero no había nadie, y se veía sola…el cielo se estaba tornando oscuro, de algún modo, aunque no había nadie, sentía como si la observaran…de repente una voz sonó en sus oídos, una voz que no quería oír, unas palabras que no quería escuchar…

mientras tanto, con las dos ninjas y la neko…

¡¡se puede saber que hacemos aquí, deberíamos estar buscando a Hina!! ¡¡No descansando en esta posada!!

Cálmate, Kurai ¬¬ es ke de verdad, Hina está bien, ya te dije que se estaba liando con ese tío, que incluso le dio su capa.

¬¬ tu k sabes, ¡¡seguro que la ha hipnotizado o algo!! A que si, ¡¡Sakura!!

Eh? -/-

…deberían prohibir el sake para ella.

Vamos, no digas eso y bebe tu también D

TT anda trae cogí la botella y me llené el vaso una y otra vez, hasta vaciar la botella T/T camarero, ¡¡tráigame otra!!

o.oU y después decía que no quería beber…a ella si deberían prohibirle el sake pensó la neko mientras Sakura y Kurai ya bailaban encima de la mesa cogidas del brazo tarareando una canción

waw…¬ ¡¡quien hay en esa mesaaaaaa!! la neko se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaba un joven samurai de pelo negro bebiendo sake tranquilamente y se sentó a su lado.

¡ola guapo! ¿Te importa que beba contigo?

No…tu misma, hay espacio suficiente en la mesa. -/- (img./albums/v397/chnzdragon89/peacemakerkurogane/souji3.jpg)

Jejeje…gracias guapo. ¿Como te llamas? dijo arrimándose a él

Me llamo Soujira Okita. ¿Y tú…? O/O

Juju mi nombre es Momoko más conocida como Puxi.

Mm…bonito nombre. Igual que tú.

Jojojo JOJO gracias…

¿Has venido sola?

No, con dos amigas más…mira hacia la mesa donde estamos Sakura y yo pero ya tienen compañía veo…jejeje…Sakura se peleaba con un mocoso de la misma edad que ella, dieciocho años y yo arremetía en palabras y si hacía falta a golpes contra un pervertido, quedando la cosa así…

¡¡que has dicho mono enano!!

¡¡He dicho que eres una cría!! Yo puedo beber más, ¡¡y comer más!!

i16./albums/b2/zena246/1107087431cturesgoku.jpg

- ¡¡Eso te convierte en un borracho y un glotón!!

por otra parte, yo…

las manos quietas, ¡¡asqueroso!!

Venga, solo quiero un abrazo, solo un abrazo n.n

¡Lo que te daré será una paliza como no estés quieto de una maldita vez!

Bueno bueno, pues al menos déjame sentarme a tu lado, ¿qué dices?

¬¬' no me fío de ti.

No seas así. se sienta porque si

Como me toques ni que sea un solo roce, te dejo sin descendencia mirada glacial y asesina

OOU lo tendré en cuenta. Pero pide lo que quieras, te invito nn

¬¬ vale, me aprovecharé. Quiero diez…no, ¡veinte! ¡Botellas de sake!

Está bien. ¡Veinte botellas de sake!

-/- me las trajeron al instante

jeje, ¿las compartirás conmigo o me pido más para mí?

me miraba con una sonrisa, que no podía ser, pero parecía desprender algo de amabilidad…es decir, parecía mirarme con ternura…

- deja de mirarme ¬/¬

- me gusta mirarte eres muy guapa.

- déjame en paz.

- m… ¿entonces compartirás el sake o no?

- ¬¬ coge el que quieras, pagas tú, ¿no?

- gracias preciosa.

Cogió el sake, bebiendo un vaso tras otro sin parar vaciando botellas a un ritmo desenfrenado  
- agh!! ò/o ¡¡no me ganarás!!

y así, mientras Puxi ligaba con Soujiro, Sakura se peleaba con Goku y yo competía con Gojyo para ver quien bebía mas sake en cantidad y rapidez. Así ke mejor volvamos al lugar donde se encuentra la pequeña Hinata…

-…quien es…no quiero oír nada…solo quiero estar aquí…así, en silencio…no me interesa ver ni oír nada más…he tenido suficiente, ya…no quiero sentir más la angustia ni la soledad…

"si mueres, no volverás a ver ninguna de esas personas que tanto quieres"

-…que es esa voz…esa voz…es la última que quiero oír, menos que cualquiera…

"no solo no volverás a verlas, si no que las destruirás…eres una cobarde, siempre lo has sido…"

-no…no lo soy… ¡no lo soy!

Hinata despertó, estirada en el suelo con la cabeza en las rodillas del Uchiha, seguía pálida, pero consciente…se levantó enseguida, frotándose los brazos, palpándose las mejillas, convenciéndose de su conciencia, de que ya no soñaba…

-ya era hora…al final resulta que unas simples y tontas palabras tienen más efecto sobre la joven heredera que un medicamento…

-… ¿por qué me has ayudado?

- porque te necesito…

- jeje…no sabía que eras tan obediente, Itachi…

-cállate.

- aún que me necesites… ¿porque ese interés por mantenerme consciente? ¿Que más te da a ti?

-…

el Uchiha no respondió, simplemente empujó a la chica hasta el sofá, besaba a Hinata mientras desabrochaba la capa negra de nubes rojas, símbolo de akatsuki…el cuerpo de la joven se estremeció, Hinata sintió calor en su piel, en su cuerpo…solo con eso. Solo por eso…ya sin capa, el Uchiha acariciaba las piernas de la joven lenta y sensualmente, sin dejar de besarla, sin dejar de ir rozando su piel, subiendo por su pierna, llegando al muslo, con la otra mano bajándole los tirantes de la camisa de dormir, quitándosela, despacio, no paraba de besarla, ardientemente…la joven se abrazó a su cuello, devolviéndole el beso, algo débil todavía, pero excitada…en un movimiento Hinata se colocó encima del poseedor del mangekyou sharingan, desproveyéndole de la camisa de mallas que llevaba, despacio, con una mano, mientras que con la otra, con su mano algo fría, le acariciaba el abdomen, subiendo despacio por el pecho…el Uchiha, excitado, rozó la intimidad de la joven con un dedo, exteriormente, evitando tocar el clítoris de momento, solo jugueteando con la intimidad de la heredera…mientras, ella, excitada más no poder, le sacaba los pantalones, entre suspiros y gemidos, entre leves jadeos, hasta dejar el pantalón y algo más dificultosamente el calzoncillo en el suelo al lado del sofá…la intimidad de él, se mostró ante Hinata, considerablemente crecida y eréctil…los penetrantes ojos de él, sonrieron a Hinata, una sonrisa en esos ojos siempre hostiles nunca vista…introdujo tres dedos, en el interior de la intimidad de ella, acariciando despacio…los gemidos que pronunciaron los labios de la joven, mientras apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo encima del de él, le incitaron a convertir esos movimientos pausados, en unos más rápidos…la Hyuuga soltó gemidos, más altos, abrazándose al cuerpo de Itachi, pero dejando sus brazos libres…la intimidad de la joven empezaba a estar ya, bastante mojada y Itachi parecía decidido a poseer aquél cuerpo…costará lo que costará. Él la cogió por la cintura, acercándola más a su intimidad, rozándola, por fuera…cada roce excitaba mas al uno y al otro…Hinata ya no sabía lo que hacía…estaba perdida en el contacto de la piel de Itachi e Itachi parecía haber olvidado todo lo referente a sus planes…cuando estaban a punto de unirse, de fundirse el uno en el otro, Hinata con las piernas abiertas en la cintura de él, y él a punto de penetrar…a la joven le fallaron las fuerzas. Un leve mareo, se apoderó de ella. Durante un instante, pareció que iba a caer al suelo…el Uchiha la sujetó, estirándola encima de él, poniéndola para descansar, cogiendo una manta de allí, y tapando a ambos…Hinata, algo mejor, se acomodó en la piel de él, cerrando los ojos, tranquila…extrañamente tranquila. Incluso hubiera podido decir que se sentía protegida…además poco más podía hacer ella…solo esperar a que fueran a ayudarla…el Uchiha parecía aun más confuso que ella…porque estaba cuidando a esa niña y olvidando lo demás…¿por qué…?

en otro lado…

¡¡Maldita sea, salvaremos a Hina!! gritaron cinco voces al unísono: Momoko, Sakura, Goku, Gojyo y yo ¡¡ese desgraciado la debe tener prisionera…y seguro la está tratando fatal!! ¡¡ESTÁ CONDENADO!!


End file.
